Forever Asleep
by Lil Leif
Summary: Kairi is tired of waiting. Sora arrives too late to save Kairi from her fate. One-shot


So I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence and I'm just like well I've never tried to make a sad story so I'm going to try. This is my first one so don't be too hard on me now.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was different I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I waited for him. I waited for him day after day. I'd rush to the beach every day and look out at the ocean. On weekends and breaks I would spend the whole day there. Needless to say I got a pretty nice tan.

Soon though I began to break a little inside, but I told myself to wait just a little bit longer. Everyday that I went home without a sign or signal from him I would tell myself: tomorrow, he'll be there tomorrow. As the saying goes good things come to those who wait for them.

Well I waited. Three long years I waited. Everyday straining my eyes looking out into the ocean. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for someone to show. Waiting for HIM to come back to me.

But everyday that he didn't show I died a little on the inside. It tore little pieces away from me. I just wanted one little sign that he was ok. That he would return to me. That I would finally get to tell him. Get to tell him that I loved him.

Three years of waiting is a long time to wait. By the time I finally gave up I felt like I had nothing else to live for. My friends had long since stopped waiting with me. Had long since given up trying to talk to me. I had become a zombie. Totally intent on my purpose. In not losing my focus.

The day I gave up I went home and cried. I cried for everything I had lost. Like my friendships. My life. My love….

I got up painfully from my bed and walked into the bathroom. I wiped my eyes. I opened the mirror to pull out my tooth brush but a bottle of pills caught my eye instead.

They were my Mom's. She had trouble sleeping sometimes so she took sleeping pills. I decided that I couldn't live with myself any longer. Not when I had lost everything I had ever lived for. I waited a moment to see if I felt any regret about my decision but I felt nothing. More proof that this was the right way.

I poured a couple of pills into my hand and poured myself a glass of water. I went back into my room and set the pills and water down. I had one last thing to do before I went to sleep… forever.

With a small smile as I finished up I carefully took all the pills and then went to my bed and lay down. It was past midnight so there were no cars driving past my house. It was so silent I could hear the ocean waves pounding against the shore. The sound lulled me into my last sleep….

I landed on the beach. I had been waiting for this moment since I had left. I had to go see Kairi. She was the only thing I could think about. I sprinted to her house and climbed in through her window that she always left cracked.

She was lying on her bed. I was about to go over to her when something on her desk caught my eye. I looked back over at her lying on her bed and decided that I could look at the paper before I woke her up.

I walked over to her desk and looked at the piece of paper. Surprisingly I saw that it was addressed to me. I glanced back over at Kairi sleeping on the bed. I looked back at the sheet of paper. A sense of foreboding went through me but nevertheless I picked up the paper and started to read.

_Sora,_

_I don't know when you will get this, if you ever get this. But_ _I feel like I should at least try to tell you what I've always wanted to tell you, otherwise I'll never have true rest. _

_I love you Sora. I've always loved you. I waited for you to come back to me for five years. You never showed. You never gave a sign or signal that you were still alive. Still out there waiting to return back to me. That's what made this so much easier. Knowing that you never loved me. I know that probably doesn't make sense, but to me it makes all the sense in the world. _

_I hope you live a long and wonderful life. I wish I could've joined you in it but I realize now that that is impossible. Please don't think this is your fault. It's not. It's all mine for thinking that you loved me too, for waiting all those years for a ghost._

_Goodbye for the last time, _

_Kairi_

"No." I whispered as I finished reading the note. I rushed over to her and shook her. "Kairi, please wake up. Please don't leave me. I love you too. Come back to me." I said. She didn't move. And only then did I realize how pale she looked, how cold she was. I looked back at the letter. Only one part was visible. The date. It was yesterday's.

I heard someone screaming but didn't realize it was me until Kairi's mom was standing beside me screaming too. I felt hot tears roll down my face.

I had waited for this moment ever since I left and now I wish I could just lie down next to Kairi and sleep forever next to her. Now I would never get to tell her what I had always longed to tell her.

That I love her….

So what did you think? Piece of shit actually worth reading? You tell me. Press the review button and tell me what you thought.


End file.
